Dynamic stabilization techniques, such as vertebral body tethering, are used in spinal treatment procedures for juveniles to permit enhanced mobility of the spine while also providing sufficient counter loading of a spinal curvature to effect treatment through bone growth modulation, particularly during times of rapid growth. Such dynamic stabilization systems can include pedicle screws installed in adjacent vertebrae of the spine and a flexible cord secured to the heads of the pedicle screws by set screws, with the cord under tension between pedicle screws.